LonerZ
by anime'crazy'fan
Summary: Kagome leaves? The shard group gets put in the present? The Spirit Dectectives are here? There's a new Dark Tournament? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? (even i dont noe, n i made diz)
1. prolouge

Kagome looked up to the sky. Her stormy blue eyes were watering. -Why????? Why is it always me the one who suffers? Why????????????????????????- she thought. Tears started to stream down her pale face.

She looked one last time towards Keade's village. -Ever since I gave Kikyo her soul back, everyone started to ignore me. Sure, I have a new soul, but I'm still the same girl they used to know. It's like I'm transparent.-

"Why was I ever born? WHY WAS I DESTINED TO BE LIKE THIS????" she screamed. "If I was never born, I could've avoided EVERYTHING! None of this would have happened.................... hic" Kagome cried harder.

At the village

Everyone heard Kagome's cries, but knowing it's her, they ignored them.

With Kagome

The sad girl made up her mind. She decided to go live with her halfbrother. The thing was that she didn't know him until a couple of days ago.

((Flashback))

Kagome and the others were in their final battle against Naraku. Everyone was heavily injured.

Naraku chuckled. "So the girl doesn't remember."

The battle abruptly stopped. "What do you mean?," Inuyasha yelled. Naraku chuckled again.

All of a sudden, Kagome felt dizzy. Her memories that were locked away arose. Her friends looked on.

Suddenly, Naraku fell into pieces. The Inu-crew were shocked. Wha??? was on everyone's mind. A black figure stood behind the pieces, but in an instant, it disappeared.

Kagome cried out and fell unconcious. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Memories. Memories of everything before the jewel. All her unanswered questions, gone.

((End Flashback))

Kagome smiled bitterly. -Is that why? Is that the reason? Because of my brother's heritage? My heritage?- She took a deep breath and jumped in the well. On the other side, she sealed it, never to be used again.

((((((((END CHAP))))))))

AN: So??? Like?? No???? PLZ R/R!!! (oyea... my other stories r hella bad soo.... letz jus say ill ignor dem -.-;;;;)


	2. meeting the band

It has been many years since the well was sealed. The rest of the shard group had been "gifted" in which they were transported to the year 2005. Kagome gained more powers and still looked as young as when she was 16. She is now very successful. Her halfbrother and his best friend accompany her.

With Inuyasha and gang

Inuyasha yelled to his friends. They were going to a concert, featuring the best group ever: the LonerZ. This was their first live performance.

"Let's go already!!! We'll be late!!" Footsteps were heard and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo appeared.

"Fine already! Geez," Sango rolled her eyes. Then they left in Inu's car.

With yyh gang

Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara were getting ready for the same concert. Kurama and Hiei told them they would meet up at the club where the concert would be.

"Let's go!! Let's go!!! Let's go!!!!!!!!!!!" an over hyper Botan yelled out.

"Shut up!!!! I'm almost done." Yusuke yelled out louder. With a final zip, (not wut u dink perves -.-;;;) he stood up. "Ok, now we can go." Everyone piled in his car and left.

With mystery ppl

"Do you think they'll forgive us?" a male voice asked.

"Hn" another replied. (AN: u can guess hu!! Lol)

"O you guys….." a female voice said. "That's ok. As long as u don't end up like me, you'll be fine."

At the club

Everyone (IY and YYH) was having a wild time. The current band playing was the Chiks, a pretty good band, but not as good as LonerZ.

"Where's Kurama and Hiei?" Keiko yelled.

Just then, the announcer guy said that the LonerZ were on next. The cheering raised the roof off, literally. The curtain closed and the groups switched. When it opened, you could see the outlines of 3 people, 2 boys and a girl, but not their faces.

The girl was in the middle. She had long, beautiful, black hair with silver streaks. She wore a short, sleeveless, black top with a silver dragon and baggy black pants with silver flames. She also wore silver chains all over. A silver choker shaped like chains was on her neck. She carried a black electric guitar complete with silver flames.

The boy on her left had short black hair that defied gravity's law. It was sticking out in all directions. He wore a long, sleeveless, black shirt with a white dragon. The pants were the same as the girl's, only in white flames, not silver. He carried a complete drum set that was small enough to carry like a guitar, only it was strapped together. It also had white flames.

The boy on the girl's right had long red hair that was gorgeous. He wore a long, sleeveless, black shirt with a red rose. His pants were the same as the girl's, only with red flames. He carried a keyboard made to carry around easily, like a guitar. It also had red flames.

The spotlights shone on them and everyone could see their faces. Everybody gasped. (Their cd cover only had their outlines, not their real pics.) Especially Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara.

The Inu gang -K-K-KAGOME?????????????????-

The yyh gang -K-K-KURAMA?????????????? H-H-HIEI???????????????????-

(((((((((((END CHAP))))))))))))))

AN: well?????????? PLZ REVIEW!!! Or I wont update no more..…....... - -


	3. music and the names

The girl had icy-blue eyes set in a glare. She wore a slight frown instead of a smile. She had silver hoop earrings on. The boy on the girl's left had ruby-red eyes also set in a glare. He was more scowling than smiling. He wore a white headband. The boy on the girl's right had emerald-eyes also glaring. He had no other emotions on his face.

The audience didn't care. They started whooping and howling for the band to start. The IY and YYH gangs were still a bit dumbstruck, though.

The girl started off: "4-3-2-1!"

(All 3)

What did I do?

What did I say?

What did I tell you,

To make you this way?

(Girl)

I lost everything,

In one single night

You grounded me forever,

Never to take flight

(Right boy)

I lost my path,

I lost my way

I was stranded,

In an empty bay

(Left boy)

I was abandoned,

I was thrown out

No one cared for me,

I was put out

(All 3)

What did I do?

What did I say?

What did I tell you,

To make you this way?

(Girl)

I gave up hope

I gave up life

I almost ended up dead,

With a sharp knife

(Right boy)

I almost gave up

I almost lost

I nearly died,

Lost in my own thoughts

(Left boy)

I really lost

I really killed

I turned into a monster,

Barely fulfilled

(All 3)

What did I do?

What did I say?

What did I tell you,

To make you this way?

(Girl)

I was just ignored,

I was just forgotten

(Right boy)

I was just lost away,

I was just a stray

(Left boy)

I was just neglected,

I was just forbidden

(Girl)

What did I do?

(Boys)

I do

(Girl)

What did I say?

(Boys)

I say

(Girl)

What did I tell you,

(Boys)

Tell you

(Girl)

To make you this way?

(Boys)

This way

(Girl)

I did nothing,

(Left boy)

and yet,

(Right boy)

you left me,

(All 3)

ALONE

The band played the final chord and looked around the room. The crowd was silent. After a blink of an eye, they exploded! The cheering went on for 3 minutes straight! (O.O) The girl walked up to the mic and yelled out:

"Thank you very much!! (more screams) That one was called "What did I do." This next one is called "You Left." (more yelling)

The drummer started the beat.

(Left boy)

You left me

(Right boy)

You left me to die

(Left boy)

You left me

(Right boy)

You left me alone

(Girl)

You left me broken

You left me hurt

You left me a memory,

One that burnt

You just gave me up,

Just abandoned me

I was just a replacement,

Just for the past me

(Boys)

You used me

You tricked me

You played me

You mistook me

(Girl)

I don't do a thing,

You stay

I do something good,

You turn away

I'm just a shadow,

A living perfection

I'm nobody to you,

Just someone's reflection

(All 3)

You left,

I cried

That day,

I died

(Boys)

I'm gone

(Girl)

Nothing you say,

(Boys)

I'm gone

(Girl)

Will turn me back your way

I'm lost to you

(Boys)

Forever

(Girl)

I'm never coming back

(Boys)

Never

(Girl)

I'll always be rue,

(Boys)

Forever

(Girl)

'Cuz I'm gone, you'll never see me

(Boys)

Never

(Girl)

I'm packed, I'm gone

(All 3)

Forever

Once again, the crowd went wild. Then, the band did a small music piece without words. The audience was surprised, but hell, they loved it!!!

On stage, the girl nodded to both guys behind her. A mist suddenly surrounded everyone, making them temporary blind to the LonerZ. When it cleared off, the infamous band was gone! All that was left was a message written on the wall behind them in spray paint (oOo):

"Kagome, Hiei (left), Kurama (right)."

Audience – silent and O.O

(((((End Chap)))))

An: well??? how was it??? let me jus tell u, I realli rote dese songs, so plz tell me if u like, dislike, or wanna copi … k?? R/R plz!!!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Black-Flare-Shadow – DANKZ 4 REVIEWIN!!

angelicjapgurl – lol, here it is! im sooo glad u like it!!

sessywuver – lol , sry but i cant tell u y dey hate her or hu her bro iz cuz u'll find out soon!! da pairins r mainly kagkur w/ sanmir, but im stil dinkin bout da others...- -;;; one last ding, iono wut beta means... could u tell me? - -;;;


	4. a little something called povs

IY

Shippo POV

-Wha??? Ma…ma? Is that you?? You came back!!-

Sango POV

-Oh My God! Is that really her? I thought she was _dead_….. OH HELL….. I should go see her.-

Miroku POV

-Could that really be her? It's not possible….-

Inuyasha POV

-I don't believe it… I_ can't_ believe it… No! It's all an illusion!- (coughpeabraincough)

Kikyo POV

-N-n-no! This isn't possible! I was absolutely sure! Grrrr… I guess I'll have to do it again.- (coughbitchcough)

YYH

Yusuke POV

-WHAT THE FUCK???? I don't believe it………. They successfully kept a secret from _everyone_, even spirit world……-

Keiko POV

-WOAH!!!!! They're actually in a _band with a girl_, of a things…….- (sry keiko fans, but i 4got how she acts…. - -;;;;)

Boton POV

-(O.O blink blink) well_ that_ certainly was a surprise…….-

Kuwabara POV

-wow…. good songs…. …….. I wonder how my kitty is…… (- -;;;; coughbakacough) HEY! Where's the shrimp and Kurama?? (- -;;;; coughlunaticcough)-

(((((((End Chap)))))))

AN: sry bout da short chap, but i needed it 4 povs n 4 new questions 2 arise.

R/R N ILL UPDATE!!!!! IF NOT, ILL TAKE A LOOONNNGG TIME!!! or not update all….

REVIEW RESPONSES:

angelicjapgurl – LOL dankz!!!! im glad u like it!!

sessywuver – o so datz wut beta means .. dankz!! but i dont realli need 1...i mean, I dont care if I spell dings wrong...- -;;; BUT .. IM SOO GLAD U LIKE DA CHAP AND SONGS!!!! IM SO HAPPY!! lol


	5. kagome and gang reunite

As the two groups stared cluelessly at the now empty stage and club, they just noticed each other. (-.-;;;;;;)

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" Yusuke blurted out.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!!!!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"WHAT YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT???"

"I'LL TELL YA, I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU!"

"PPHHHFFTT. YA RIGHT………"

"GRRRRRR…."

Inuyasha had just enough. (well duh…. hez very simple minded) He lunged out and hit the other boy. Yusuke tried to dodge and fought back. Soon, all you could see of them were flashes of their clothe color. Everyone else anime sweatdropped.

---5 minutes later---

Dogboy and Yusuke were fighting.

---25 minutes later---

Inu and Yusuke were STILL fighting.

---55 minutes later---

While the two hot headed boys fought, the rest (except Kuwabara, he accidentally got knocked out by them. Or Kikyo cuz I jus don't like her. Sry kikyofans.) were sitting down and drinking tea that appeared out of no where. Soon, they were socializing.

A sudden yell quickly stopped everyone. They were frozen in mid-action. What they could see were three outlines.

The girl Kagome, the boy Hiei, and the other boy Kurama. They were watching the unusual group fighting/socializing. Kagome had a smirk on, Hiei was indifferent, and Kurama also had a small smirk on.

UMMMMM….. were the thoughts of almost everyone.

All of a sudden, Shippo turned into his demon form (da demons got a concealment spell on) and jumped onto Kagome.

"MOMMY!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" were the only things he said before snuggling down in her arms and falling asleep. Unknown to everyone but Kagome, Hiei and Kurama were growling softly. (OOoooOO protective aint dey)

Sango and Miroku took that as a tension-breaker. They came up and hugged her one at a time. Hiei and Kurama were still growling, but the others (except Kag) didn't notice.

There were tears streaming down their faces (S and M). "We're sorry Kag!! We thought you were dead!!!!!!" Kagome was just shocked at the least.

"Who told you that?" she asked. But before anyone can answer, she replied her own question, "Forget it, I already know." Everyone's expressions were puzzled, save for a few choices. (coughthebitchcough excuse me)

The said bitch narrowed her eyes without anyone else seeing. But unknown to her, Kagome, Hiei, and Kurama did.

"Care to explain? Or are you still jealous?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. But if you know her well, you could see her eyes briefly glancing at Kikyo. That is what Kurama and Hiei saw. They smirked, for they knew perfectly well what was going to happen.

Unconsciously, Kikyo took a couple steps back. To her, Kagome's power, miko and demon, was whirling around in an uncomfortable manner. While everyone else didn't notice a thing, she was an inch away from being killed a second time.

'So her power grew. I guess I shall have to be more careful,' she thought. 'Being caught is the last thing I need right now.'

"I'm getting impatient. Are you going to confess willingly, or am I going to burst your bubble? Along with a few other things." Kagome stated calmly, with many people still clueless.

Kikyo responded by leaving. Inuyasha had a confused face on as he watched his mate turn around and walked out. He soon followed, yelling her to wait.

Kagome sighed. "She told you I was dead and said that the person walking and trying to talk to you was an undead, like she used to be, right?" Miroku and Sango nodded mutely. She sighed again. "I knew it. What an idiot."

-Time past by as she and everyone else explains bout feudal era-

"Now that this is done, care to explain yourself, Lady of Death?" Kagome asked, indicating to Botan. Least to say, almost everyone was shocked, almost.

"H-h-how? How did you know?"

Kagome smirked. "Two reasons. One- my bro and his friend. Two- we've met before." They still looked confused, especially at the last statement, so she explained. "I've seen you when my "father" died." Everyone looked sorry now.

"Oh…" was all that was needed to say.

(((End Chap)))

AN: DANKZ SO MUCH 4 REVIEWIN!!! im happy now . PLZ CONTINUE 2 R/R!!!! (by da way, diz iz a one shot story, cuz i make it up as i rite it up on wkends)

REVIEW RESPONSES:

angelicjapgurl : im soooo glad u like and ill try 2 rite up more! but like u no, i can onli go online on wkends… - -

kagegrl : wow im soooo glad u like my stori!!!

sessywuver : dank u!!!! i hope u like mai stori till I finish!!!!! -

LuvablKitsune270 : LOL danku, yea, and heheh -


	6. the letter and koenma's headache

A whole week went by after that "meeting." The Inu gang were living their lives. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were feeling a bit… guilty, and were waiting for a chance to talk fully with Kagome. Unfortunately, she was hardly seen. The YYH group was back with the same old things. Though Yusuke, Keiko, Boton, and surprisingly Kuwabara were intrigued about Kagome, Kurama, and Hiei's relationship. But they went back to their regular jobs. Well, as normal as it can get. The inugang were also… thinking, shall we say.

All four spirit detectives were in Prince Koenma's, aka "toddler," office. He was actually in his teenage form, pacing back and forth. Hiei was getting irritated, and he was about to say something, but someone else beat him to it.

"STOP YOUR DAMN PACING, TODDLER, AND TELL US WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR! I HAD TO CANCEL _ANOTHER_ DATE WITH KEIKO, DAMMIT! SHE'LL LEAVE ME AT THIS RATE!" Yusuke yelled out in frustration. He looked ready to kill the toddler, for his fisted hands were slowly coming to a neck-strangling position.

"Hn" At this, Kurama chuckled quietly.

"Well… I just received a letter saying Hiei and Kurama needs to go see someone named

"Shadow" Koenma managed to get out under Yusuke's hard glare.

"WHAT!" Yusuke yelled. "WHY DID I NEED TO COME HERE THEN?" The prince of Spirit World hid under his desk.

"You didn't need to" was his muttered reply. Yusuke literally blew up at him.

"WHAT'DYA MEAN I DIDN'T NEED TO BE HERE? SO I DIDN'T NEED TO CANCEL MY DATE? THEN WHY'D YOU CALL ME HERE? WHY I OUGHTTA………"

Kurama and Hiei smirked at the sight of Yusuke mercilessly pounding Koenma. After a while, they quietly snuck out. For they knew perfectly well who this "Shadow" person is.

-At park where letter indicated-

Kurama and Hiei went to a large sakura tree and waited. Soon, a figure in black and silver appeared.

"Hello, Kagome" Kurama greeted. Hiei nodded in acknowledgement. The figure also nodded and smiled a true smile.

"Hey. So what did you think of the "excuse note" I sent the toddler?" she asked.

Hiei smirked. "Hn. The idiot was scared stiff." Kagome's smile turned wicked.

"Yes, and he brought Yusuke out of another date. With no reason of him being there" Kurama added. This made Kagome's wicked smile bigger. She chuckled.

"That must have been really funny" she commented. All three of them laughed out loud.

"So why did you ask us to come here?" Hiei asked.

"Yes" Kurama added. "What's so important?" Kagome smiled.

"We got a music tour" she started. The boys nodded. "But it's in America." Their jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" they yelled out in unison. (wow, hiei yelled out…. heheh)

"You heard me."

"……"

Kagome sighed. "I know. I'll talk to Kaori and see if I can change the location to here in Japan." The boys nodded again. She then vanished, as her way of leaving. Kurama and Hiei also left. The only sign of them ever being there was two black dragons surrounding a rose in full blossom. (An: they are spirits!)

- Back in Koenma's office-

"…….. AND THAT'S FOR BREAKING MY DATE! (punch) AND THAT'S FOR MESSING UP MY LIFE! (kick) AND THAT'S FOR RUINING EVERYTHING! (stab) AND…….." (Yusuke)

Koenma had turned into his toddler form. He was trying to get the hell away from the angry punk.

Kurama and Hiei got back. They were amused to see the "fight" still progressing. They decided to just sit back and watch.

After what felt like an eternity, Koenma yelled out. "BOTAN!" The cheerful grim reaper appeared.

"Yes?" She looked at her boss. With a flick of a wrist, her trusty oar came crashing down on Yusuke's head, knocking him unconscious with Kuwabara(wow…i 4got bout him)

Koenma let out a sigh. "Thank you"

"Welcome!" her eyes still cheerful.

"Now, back to the matter at hand!" the prince looked at the letter. A sweatdrop formed. "Ehhhhhhhh" Everyone looked at him expectedly. But two of them were inwardly smirking. "Nevermind! You guys can go!" That left Yusuke, who was now conscience, to start pounding the toddler again. Boton was, again, trying to help Koenma.

(AN: lets hav a look at da letter! looks at da fallen note O.o ITZ BLANK! LOL)

The two friends, one a thief another a killer, walked out. They left to visit an old friend of theirs, in the demon world.

- House of Yikono- (made up)

Yikono was preparing herbs and other plants in a small bowl. He was skilled in the making of medicines and such. His work only seemed keep the other demons away, though. All they wanted was bloodshed, while he was more of a peace-loving guy. Healing those who wanted it was something he enjoyed.

He sighed. It was so long since his only friends visited him. The kitsune, the forbidden one, and the extremely forbidden one. Though he never thought of them as forbidden, others have and still. They were friends, and he appreciates that and only that.

"Hey, you there Yikono?"

Yikono smiled. -Well, speak of the devil- he thought. He went out of the room to the front door.

"Hello Kurama, Hiei" he greeted. They nodded. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's a bit busy. You know, band stuff." Kurama answered.

"Oh. So, what brings you guys here? I'm sure Koenma wouldn't let you come by yourselves" he commented wryly. They smirked.

"He doesn't know" Yikono's jaw dropped.

"Wha? How?" a look of shock and disbelief was on his handsome face. His lavender hair swayed back and forth as he shook his head. Kurama and Hiei just smiled and simply said that it was Kagome's magic.

"Her powers let us make portals to anywhere without anyone detecting anything" Hiei said proudly. (lol cute)

Yikono smiled. He understood how Hiei felt about her. He, too, used to feel that way, before she sneered at him for his love of healing others.

The three of them were soon engaged in a lengthy conversation about recent news in the Demon World.

((((End Chap))))

AN: well? u like? or no? PLZ R/R N TELL ME! (dough i dont realli want flames….)

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Kagome-reincarnation : im glad u like! but i cant use quotation marks cuz dey nvr show wen i download, sry(4 chap4) and realli? im realli glad u like!(4 chap5)

angelicjapgurl : LOL dankz! dankz a million!

sessywuver : yay! danku!

shangxiang10 : im glad u like it!


	7. two beginning events

A figure walked into a sword store. Soon after, it left. The owner of the store was smirking. -Time for a little fun around here- she thought.

-With Kagome-

Kagome ran into a building. She found an elevator and got in as the door shut. Panting, she looked around. After making sure the security camera and no one else was there, she took out a small, black communicator. She spoke briefly into it, and then walked out at floor 4.

-Office of Music Tours- (i no, corny name, but o well)

Kaori was sitting at her desk, looking at all the preparations she had made. She knew what was about to happen today. After all, she has some…. special powers.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" she replied. The door opened, revealing what looked like a teenaged girl with silver streaked black hair. Her face wore an annoyed expression.

"Kaori, we can't go to America! That's going way too far!" she exclaimed.

Kaori sighed. "I know, and I knew you were going to come here today. I didn't think you guys wanted to leave the country."

The girl's jaw dropped.

"Now, let's talk about this." Kaori continued, gesturing at the seat in front of her. The girl nodded and sat down.

-3 hours later-

Kagome stretched. That talk was so long, but they finally came to a conclusion. Now it was time to tell her companions.

-In Demon World-

Kurama and Hiei just finished chatting about the news with Yikono when their "cell phones" went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, stage two is complete. Later" a mysterious yet familiar voice said. Then the "phones" shut. The two of them grinned. -Another action filled fun- they both thought at the same time.

The two demons quickly summoned a portal to the Human World. They were expecting something that was due to happen.

- Yusuke's whereabouts-

Yusuke was hiding from Keiko because of that false alarm the toddler set. Now his girlfriend was hella pissed off. He cringed.

-If people think _I_ hit hard, wait till they feel Keiko's- he thought. (LOL)

-Toddler's office-

Another letter appeared on Koenma's desk. He stared at it. Once was enough for him. He didn't want to get a pissed off punk on top of him, again. Rubbing his temples, he sighed. Warily, he opened the sealed envelope. The innocent look it gave won him over. (lol)

He read it. Staring incredulously, he reread it a couple more times. Sighing in relief (or is it?), he called for Boton. In an instant, she appeared.

"You called, Koenma sir?" the always cheerful grim reaper asked, smiling. He nodded.

"There's another problem" he started. "It's about Yusuke"

-Somewhere-

Kagome called out telepathically to Kurama and Hiei. They soon appeared.

"Hey guys" she greeted. They nodded.

"How was the talk?" Kurama asked. She smiled. He suddenly felt a sensational feeling radiate through his body.

"Pretty good. It took forever though. But in the end, the result is that we'll do the tour in Tokyo, Kyoto, and some other places." They all smiled now.

After saying their good-byes, they once again disappear. Leaving the three spirits as a clue for someone else, like last time.

-Somewhere else-

A pair of silver eyes of a girl gazed at a lake-mirror of what was going on. Her long silver hair floated around her as a mysterious wind picked up. When she spoke, you could see the figure clearly. It was a teen looking about 18 years old. But looks can be deceiving.

_In the place of time, in the time of place,_

_Evil will befall this world once again._

_But just as there is bad, there is also good._

_Another unusual group will save the world,_

_From evil, and yet, not from the inner evil of the heart._

Her sorrow expression never ceased.

_In time… in time, that might change._

_One may never know._

_But one may also glimpse into the future._

_But that also results in your demise._

She smiled bitterly.

_There is only one path everyone is taking;_

_The path of despair, the one they themselves made._

The mystifying young lady was there all alone. She was the only one… the only fate, destiny, and kismet.

((((End Chap))))

AN: well? u like? o yea… iono wut da music world, like tours n stuff, r like… i made dem up -.-;;; so dont blame me if deyre wrong!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Emidra : (4 chap 3) lol yep, i realli did rite dat song! im so glad u like it!

sessywuver : lol dankz, but sry 2 say, but nope. da other is!

Kagome-reincarnation : LOL! Yea

angelicjapgurl : DANKZ! i hope so 2! (dough i dont no how im gonna rite dem all...)

hiei's hime 2 : dankz!


	8. yusuke's event and some other things

Sango sighed. It was 3 weeks since they saw Kagome. Shippo was in a terrible mess. He had cried for his mother for… 15 hours straight! (o.o)

While Sango was in her own world, Miroku watched her worriedly. He knew what she was thinking about. He, too, was concerned for Kagome and little Shippo.

"It's okay, Sango" he whispered. She turned to look at him, tears evident in her eyes. "Everything will turn out all right. But for now, we need to hope it will soon be over"

Sango nodded. She knew what Miroku said was true. All they could do right now was to hope for the best to happen. Knowing these thoughts, she smiled faintly.

But…. the mood was ruined by…. you know…..

SMACK!

"YOU PERVERT!" (lol, he nvr learns, does he)

At School-

Keiko marched up the stairs. Her fury was evident in her composure. She reached the roof level of the school and burst through. Low and behold: there was Yusuke, smoking as usual. (-;;)

"YUSUKE! You jerk! Get to class right now!"

Yusuke didn't reply. He really didn't want to go. It wasn't fair that Hiei never had to, and Kurama already graduated, 3 years earlier. (o.o smart)

"Hello?"

BAM

Yusuke held his head. "OWW! What'd you do that for?" he cried.

"Oh _now_ you listen to me?" Keiko asked, her expression still mad/annoyed.

He just mumbled.

"What?"

"I said sorry" he mumbled a bit louder. (O.o)

Keiko smiled. "Okay. Now…." She grabbed his ear and dragged him towards class. "You're coming with me and that's final!" Yusuke was just glaring at her from his position. (ouch)

At the Music Tour office-

Kaori reviewed her notes and dates. After making sure they were all correct, she packed her stuff and left.

Turning on a small laptop in a library, she checked her email. One was a schedule of the Lonerz's performances on the tour. She printed it out.

I should give a copy of this to the band soon- she thought.

With Kagome-

Kagome looked around. She was at an ancient shrine. The sign said "Welcome to Kimiyo Shrine." This was definitely the place. Just as she was about to enter, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome" a familiar voice greeted.

"Kaori"

"Just called to tell you the schedule of the tour is ready for your band"

"Ok, when can I pick it up?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Kay, see ya"

"Bye"

Kagome hung up and grinned. The start was almost here. She turned back to the shrine and walked in.

Spirit World - (i almost 4got bout dem… -;;)

"WHAT!" could be heard throughout the whole place. The source was from the prince's office. Inside, Botan, the usually cheerful grim reaper, was burning mad at the Koenma, aka toddler.

"It's exactly that" he whimpered out. Botan glared daggers at him. He quivered. She responded by going "HMPH!"

Koenma sighed. How on earth was he gonna break the news to Yusuke then? If Boton was like this…… gulp. He better hope he has insurance, oh, wait, he can't…. (-;;;)

Next day, Yusuke-

Yusuke was sleeping peacefully when suddenly….

"YUSUKE! GET UP NOW!"

He just grumbled, and went back to sleep. And so, …..

"YOW! COLD! COLD!" he ended up running around in circles. Nearby was the grim er usually happy reaper. But, she was irritated.

"YOU GOTTA SEE PRINCE KOENMA NOW!"

He stopped and turned to her. A look of unhappiness adorned his face.

"WHAT DOES HE WANT NOW?" he shouted. (wow, so much shoutin..)

Boton just had a sad face. She shook her head and opened a portal to Spirit World.

"You'll find out soon. The others are already there."

And that's how Yusuke ended up falling through a portal in his pajamas. (LOL)

(((End Chap))))

AN: r u ppl stil w/me? i dink itz startin 2 b borin….- sry if u dink so 2! itll b better soon!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

shangxiang10 : dankz!(4 chap 6)

Kagome-reincarnation : uhhh... ;;; lol, i try 2 update every wk... so... i hope datz ok w/u...

Kyoko992 : im glad u luv it! Of course ill do more! jus need time 2 rite more...

angelicjapgurl : dankz grl!

sesshy'zgurl : pretty much, onli she actualli had 2 souls from da start... da second(current) soul was dormant b4 (sry i didnt say dat sooner...)(4 chap3) da second one... kikyoz jus sum1 i hate...(4 chap4) lol, basicalli, kikyo lied 2 da other members jus cuz shes jealous and, i wanted her 2 b one of da bad guys(4 chap 5)

littoswtdreeminangel : LOL(4 chap 2) LOL dankz!(4 chap 3) LOL(4 chap 4) LOL yup bout da IY part(4 chap 5) LOL LOL LOL LOL! shez da music tour helper person...wuteva u call dat(4 chap 6) LOL, u like makin me laugh 2 much... -;;;(4 chap 7)

Saiya-Flame-Urameshi : realli? THX! im glad u like dem!(4 chap 3)


	9. news of a BIG event

Yusuke ended up on his butt as he came out of the portal. His clothes somehow changed to his regular outfit. (good thing for him) He quickly stood up and glared at the baby prince. (sry, had to do it)

"WELL? What do you want? This better be worth waking up so early!" It was 2 in the morning. (;;)

Koenma, for once, didn't yell at him for shouting. In fact, he was looking really grim. (O.o he was relieved last time... oops my bad...)

O.O - spirit detectives

Finally, he looked up from his desk and said the one thing they all didn't want to hear.

"Yusuke, there's a second dark tournament, and we need another team member."

Yusuke POV

WHAT! HOLY SHIT! DAMN! (u get da idea)-

Kuwabara POV

WTF! (wow, he paid attention) DAMN, more fighting crazed demons- (;;;)

Kurama POV

SHIT! (he sweared! ) Just before or after, I don't know, our tour! What're we gonna to do?-

Hiei POV

Not again. And plus, there's our tour…. Hmmm-

Hello Hiei

Hn, fox-

If we can change the dates of the tour, how about Kagome coming with us?

….-

Oh come on! She's good you know. She won't die that easily

Hn, fine. But I'm warning you, she dies and it's your life-

Hiei, you know as well as I do that she is more powerful than what people think she is

Hn-

Normal POV

Koenma stared at the reikai. They were all in deep thought, even Kuwabara. After 10 minutes, Kurama broke the silence.

"Hiei and I know a 5th member who can join us" he stated. The others, minus Hiei, gave a shock of disbelief.

"Who?"

"A dear friend. But, don't get her pissed off or you'll be seeing hell"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma looked surprised.

"A GIRL?"

Kurama and Hiei just nodded, a look of annoyance on their face. But you can't see Hiei's expression clearly...()

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Kurama asked, really pissed already. They just shook their heads mutely.

Later that day

Kagome's cell phone(or is it?) rang.

"Wutzup?"

"Hey Kag. Could you give me a favor?"

"Yea?"

"Can you join the second dark tournament with us?"

"Sure. I was getting bored anyway"

"What about the tour?"

"It's in like... 9 months or something"

"Oh. That's good because the tournament is around 5 months"(iono if it iz, so dont blame me!)

"K, cya"

"Later"

Kagome, or should I say Shadow, grinned. -Some fun time! I knew it would work-

She went off to shop for clothing, weapons, and other "needed" items.

(((End Chap)))

AN: sry ppl, but im gonna go w/diz idea and den go bac 2 inu group…. sry again! i was torn between diz and da tour... i decided diz would b 1st and den... I dink I made som ppl turn away... datz sad 4 me... boohoo

REVIEW RESPONSES:

littoswtdreeminangel : LOL! dankz!

angelicjapgurl : im glad! ill try 2 update new chaps asap!

Kagome-reincarnation : lol, it was every wk b4... but now... i got riter's block... so... gonna b slow 4 a while...

Lita : lol, dankz, but i started diz as a kurkag fic... and hiei iz her bro... so datz realli gross...if u realli want me 2 make a hieikag fic.. plz tell me and ill make a new stori... (if i got any time)


	10. getting there

Yusuke, the idiot, Kurama, and Hiei trained at Genkai's place for the next month. Shadow was... somewhere that Spirit World had no clue about. (O.o) They all strengthened their abilities to about double their original strength. Though, some were still trying to break old habits... in this case, arguing then fighting.

"WHAT'DYA SAY URAMESHI?"

"EXACTLY THAT!"

"OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

"SHUT UP KUWABARA!"

...and .. you know the rest; the insulting then the fighting. While a couple feet away, Kurama and Hiei watched with sweatdrops on their heads. Actually, Kurama had the sweatdrop and Hiei was just being Hiei.

After a while, Kurama turned to his friend. "Would you like to go spar?"

"Hn"

They went to the courtyard and started. (im sooo sry if da fightin scenes r bad... im bad at dem)

Faster than the eye can blink, Hiei's sword flew towards Kurama. He blocked by using his whip. Throwing it back, he advanced, but his opponent dodged. This continued for a bit. Then, Hiei jumped up and attacked with rapid movements. Sensing this, Kurama moved out of the way and lashed his rose whip. They both got injured. The red liquid started to slide down their arms.

Panting slightly, Kurama asked, "You want to stop yet?"

If you looked closely, you could see Hiei breathing a bit heavy, too. "Hn, fine"

Shadow

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

A loud scream sounded from a place in Makai. (corny, I no) Zooming in, a female in a Chinese fighting outfit was advancing on some low-class demons.

"You really are pitiful" she said. "Goodbye"

With one smooth swipe, all their heads were cut off. Their blood sprayed everywhere. The girl wrinkled her nose.

"Ewwww, who knew they smell so bad!"

Suddenly, her sensitive nose picked up a new scent. Her cerulean eyes narrowed.

"Kikyo" was the one word she let out. Who else smelt of dirt?

Deciding to save the fight for after, the mysterious slayer took out a "seed." She threw it on the ground, making it explode. Smoke seen covered the area. As soon as it cleared, the clay bitch saw that she was gone.

Smirking because she thought the fighter was scared, she walked away proudly. (rolls eyes)

But the sapphire eyes were watching her every move. "If you think you're going to win, think again" was the owner's thoughts.

Day of Boat Ride(as you can see, im gettin lazy)

Kurama, Hiei, the baka, and Yusuke were waiting for their 5th team member. But, as usual, the humans were complaining.

"MAN, WHEN IS SHE GONNA GET HERE?"

"AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"SHUT UP!"

The surrounding demons stared at them. "And how did they win the other tournament?" was basically on all their minds. (if dey have any)

Suddenly, a figure jumped down in front of them. It was wearing a black cloak, hiding its face and body.

"Hey" a feminine voice greeted dully.

Yusuke's and Kuwabara's eyes went wide.

"HOW'D YOU GET HERE?" they both yelled.

"Duh, I ran." She replied.

"WHY CAN'T I FEEL YOUR AURA?" (idiot)

"Yes, Shadow, how is it that your aura and scent seem to have vanished" Kurama asked calmly.

"Simple, I concealed them" (shadow)

"Hn, clever" (hiei)

Yusuke and Kuwabara just gaped like fishes.

The little "reunion" was interrupted by the boat captain.

"ALL ABOARD FOR THE TRIP TO HANGING NECK ISLAND" (pretend itz a different captain)

Everyone got on and off they sailed.

Let's Skip the Preliminary Round

Like last time, Team Urameshi won.

When they reached the hotel, they were greeted by greedy men and their stupid wives. (sry, i dink theyre stupid) The butler guy showed them to their room, and left.

Yusuke and Kuwabara fell right asleep on the floor. So, Shadow, Hiei, and Kurama talked.

"What are his chances of winning?" (s)

"Hn, pretty close to 45 percent" (h)

"I agree" (k)

"Hmm" (s)

"What's on your mind?" (k)

"The thought of him coming. It's bad enough that he possesses Kikyo" (s)

"True" (k)

"Heh, Inuyasha is so dense. He mated a male in a woman-shaped body!" (s)

They all had to chuckle at that. (wouldnt u? I AM! lol)

"We had better rest now. The first round is us, again" Kurama stated after the giggles subsided. The other two nodded.

"Night"

((((End)))))

An: IM SO SRY 4 DA DELAY! MY MOM TOOK DA MODEM OUT 4 A COUPLE DAYZ….wutdya dink? i dink i scared off a couple of my reviewers ...

REVIEW RESPONSES:

angelicjapgurl : dankz! im glad u like!

Kagome-reincarnation : LOL! i got some ideas... onli, deyre pretty dull... but im glad 2 c u want 2 read more!

Lilswtdreeminangel : LOL! u make me laugh so much


	11. the first match with the big idiot

Explosions, like fireworks for day time, rang in the sky over Hanging Neck Island. In the stadium were the audience and the announcer.

"WELCOME TO ANOTHER DARK TOURNAMENT!" Koto, the announcer, yelled over the crowd. "FOR THE FIRST MATCH, WE HAVE TEAM URAMESHI AGAINST TEAM MITSUWA!"

Boos were heard for Team Urameshi and cheers were heard for Team Mitsuwa. Also, comments like;

"Kurama, Hiei, you traitors!"

"Kill the humans!"

"Murder them!"

"They brought a weak girl!" (he starts laughing like a maniac)

Shadow growled at the last comment. Hiei and Kurama both placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. They're just idiots" Hiei said. Shadow nodded. In her mind, she was blushing from the hand Kurama put down. Hiei knew and smiled. "He better do a good job" he thought.

"AND THE LEADERS DECIDE ON ONE-ON-ONE MATCHES!" (koto) (cheers)

Kuwabaka (ku: hey! Me: wut? ku: delete dat! Itz kuwaBARA! Me: 2 bad, so sad kuwaBAKA!) volunteered to go first.

"Sure, whatever" was Yusuke's reply. "Just don't get killed!" (smirk)

"AND KUWABARA, FROM TEAM URAMESHI, IS GOING AGAINST SUKIKO, FROM TEAM MITSUWA!" (a mixture of boos and cheers)

Sukiko, an Earth elementalist, was fairly tall. He had light brown hair going down to his waist. His eyes were a dark brown color. Oddly, he didn't carry a weapon. His outfit consists of light materials to enable easy movements.

"You're an interesting one" he said, as he walked to the center of the platform.

"Yea, yea. So are you" Kuwabara replied, as he did the same.

"OKAY, BOTH MEMBERS READY? (nods) AND, GO!" (koto)

Kuwabara smirked in overconfidence. He summoned one of his spirit swords and charged towards Sukiko. Just as he reached him though, Sukiko blocked with a very odd sword: an Earth sword. But, unlike regular Earth swords, this one didn't break.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have a weapon with me?" Sukiko asked, as he threw the energy sword back.

"I was hoping you were dumb enough to do that" (ku) Sukiko's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Boy, don't speak like that to me. Besides, I'm only here because of... an assignment" he stated with hesitation.

On the sidelines, Shadow blinked.

"An assignment?" she wondered. Kurama looked at her.

"Does that strike a chord?" Shadow glanced at him briefly.

"Yes, it does. And I just might know what he's talking about" she added, somewhat mysteriously.

This time, Hiei and Kurama stared at her with curiosity. But their stares were cut by the sound of a body falling out of the stadium.

"AND SUKIKO WINS THE FIRST ROUND!" Koto announced. The audience cheered as he walked out of the circle.

Yusuke went to Kuwabara's body, picked it up, and brought it to where they were standing, mumbling something like, "I knew he wasn't good at this stuff" and "Should've just attacked without his code of honor."

(((end chap)))

AN: sry bout da short chap… me doing one battle in each chap…. and ... im gettin hectic with all da stuff going on...- -

REVIEW RESPONSES:

angelicjapgurl : im so sry i confused u! (bows repeatingly) lol

lilswtdreeminangel : LOL... i keep makin ppl confused.. - -;;; SRY! but if ur so confused by all dat... it means u didnt read a lot of fanfictions like da ones i read...

Sexi3-Kagome69ner : wow... im so glad u dink so! and i dont wanna give it away, so ull c! (after diz tournament idea) hope ull stick around with diz story! o yea... good job on ur 1st story! sry i cant review, im sorta kicked off of reading ff 4 a awhile... (i kinda snuck in and read it... den got caught)


	12. up next is yusuke!

After the big idiot lost, Yusuke decided to go next. He leaped up to the platform, grinning all the while. A member of the other team also went up.

She had blondish colored hair and yellowish eyes similar to a cat's. She was also grinning, with a fang hanging cutely over her bottom lip. Her outfit, like Sukiko's, was designed for easy movements. She also carried a gold colored staff.

"NOW FOR ROUND TWO! TEAM LEADER URAMESHI IS UP AGAINST RIKEA FROM TEAM MITSUWA!" (koto) (cheers)

Yusuke smiled cockily and studied his opponent. Rikea looked briefly, and then started polishing her weapon with a cloth. Yusuke: uhhhhh……. (has his mouse face on and lots of sweatdrops)

"FIGHTERS, READY?" (koto) They both nodded as Rikea finished. "AND… GO!"

Rikea prepared her staff, and just as she thought, she blocked Yusuke's punch attack. He tried several other attempts, but she blocked every one.

She then changed tactics. Instead of defense, she went to offense. Using her staff like a baton, she twirled it a couple times.

"Ohhh…." Shadow said in realization. "She's an Electrical elementalist"

Kurama and Hiei averted their eyes from the battle to stare at her.

"You sure are full of surprises" Kurama voiced out for him and Hiei. Shadow just smirked.

"Heh, like your friend said," Rikea yelled, "I specialize in Electricity" With that said, she pointed her staff towards the sky. Immediately, dark clouds formed at that particular spot and a thunder bolt hit the staff, recharging it.

"Now," she said with a hint of amusement, as the electrical energy jolted along the sides of the staff, "let's get down to business!" Rikea aimed and shot a bolt of electricity towards her adversary.

"Whoa!" Yusuke yelled out as he narrowly avoided the shot. "You ain't kidding!"

And so it went on like that: aim, shoot, dodge, aim, shoot, dodge, etc., until Yusuke got fed up and did a spirit punch (not sure if datz wut u call it) to deflect the blast.

Rikea, surprised at the change, couldn't avoid her own blast as it hit herself. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees, wincing.

"Had enough yet?" Yusuke taunted. (god, he doesn't care bout girls, huh) Painfully, Rikea got up, using her weapon to support her weight.

"N-not yet" she managed to get out. Yusuke frowned and shrugged.

"It's your funeral" And the battle resumed.

Rikea swung her staff in a horizontal arc in front of her, creating a wave of thunder, "Thunder Arc!" (corny, i no)

"Yikes!" Yusuke couldn't dodge this attack, and got hit, full force. Now, he was also immobilized. He decided that this had to end soon.

Summoning his Spirit Gun, he called out, "It was nice fighting with you"

Rikea had a look of confusion on her face until she saw his trademark attack going straight towards her, and with her current state, she could hardly move away.

She screamed out in total pain and exhaustion as her body collided with the shot. Her body lay limp, but still breathing.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" Koto shouted. "AND RIKEA FROM TEAM MITSUWA IS OUT!" (boos)

Yusuke trudged his way back to where the other members were and collapsed.

"That (pant) was (pant) harder (pant) than (pant) I (pant) thought (pant)" (y)

"What? I couldn't understand you" Shadow teased. Yusuke looked at her with irritation.

"I said 'That was harder than I thought'" (y)

"Wow, you _think_?" (s)

"Shadow…." He growled in annoyance.

"Okay, okay. Wait, did you just growl?" (s)

"Shadow…….." (y)

She just looked at him, feigning innocence. "Who, me?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I'm never gonna understand you, huh?"

"Nope" (s)

(((end chap)))

AN: im sooo sry 4 da long wait! I had sooo many tests and my family's tryin 2 sell da house... so i gotta pack...

and wutcha dink? i hope itz ok….. and wow! i didn't dink i would get so many reviews!

o and jus sayin... shadow stil has da cloak on... so no one except kur and hiei noes wut she looks like... yet

grrr... i got a review im not happy with... u no hu u r, so sry if diz offends u in any way, but i realli realli hate flamers... ( i feel like it's a flame) :looks downcast and sad: iono if i wanna continue...

REVIEW RESPONES:

angelicjapgurl : ill try!

Inu-chan's luver : really? im so glad u dink so!(4 chap 1) lol, thx so much!(4 chap 11)

AzngrlQT : LOL! ill try to update every 2 weeks... but im sorta getting lazy... plus, da standardized testing is here... NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inuyashalover014 : ummmmmm... sry if u don't like it, but hey, im tryin to do my best here! if u dont like it, u dont hafta read it

lilswtdreeminangel : LOL i cant believe u don't no... i told u in da stori!

shadow miko : lol im so glad u dink so. yes, ur rite, datz her bro. and, sry, i luv both kagkur and kaghiei, but I jus _had_ to make a kagkur first...

Lita : o sry... ill make one ltr on... wen i hav time... my life rite now is sooo busy

silver1992 : wow, im so glad u do... it makes me so happy...


	13. hiei an' shadow

"NOW FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!" Koto shouted to the crowd. "TEAMS, PICK YOUR FIGHTERS!"

Shadow looked across the arena to the other team. After a while, she turned to Hiei.

"You want to give it a go?"

"Hn, I might. Who is it?" he answered, with his usual game face on. (Actually, that's his everyday face, his battle face, his happy face, his angry face, his- sees angry mob-eheheh back to the story...)

"Oh, another elementalist. (I know that's not a word, but I like it instead of just elemental.) He's a Fire one, sort of like you are" she added, with a twinkle.

Hiei just did his trademark "hn" and walked to the center of the platform. The Fire elementalist was already there.

Hiei studied his opponent as he did the same.

"AND HIEI FROM TEAM URAMESHI IS AGAINST MEJIYA FROM TEAM MITSUWA!" (koto) The stadium erupted with cheers for the "favorite" and insults to the "traitor."

Mejia was a medium height. He had orange-red hair that was cut short; it stopped at the base of his neck. His eyes were blazing the same color as his hair. (AN not kuwabara's hair color, darker) As was with the other members of his team, his clothes were lightweight and easy to move in.

As the two of them circled each other, he smiled and simply said, "Let the best man win"

Hiei replied with the usual "hn."

As they tried to predict what the other would do, Hiei noticed something a bit out of place. The guy had no weapons, not even a knife. Getting an idea of what the big picture is, Hiei cooked up his own little scheme.

He charged at Mejia so swiftly that many spectators gasped (not in happiness, in horror). But his adversary was ready.

Just as the hybrid's sword was going to swipe his head off, Mejia blocked with a sword made of flames. He took offense and attacked. But Hiei only escaped with a scratch. He started running faster. There were many after-images of the short demon as his quick movements puzzled the audience.

But Mejia wasn't as easily fooled. He concentrated on the enemy's aura and struck at a predicted location. It almost hit its mark, but Hiei jumped away to avoid it. He struck towards Mejia's side. It slashed his waist, making him halt to nurse his wound. The cut was pretty deep and dark red blood flowed to the ground. Mejia winced.

But Hiei wasn't done. He swung his blade and sliced the other demon's arm. The scent of blood hung heavy in the air.

Seeing the glee on the audience's faces, Hiei scowled. He ended the match quickly by knocking Mejia out. His scowl turned into a smirk as the demons watching looked unhappy.

"AND THE WINNER IS HIEI!" Koto announced to the crowd, while they were booing and hissing. Hiei just glared at them all. He took his sweet little time walking back just to irritate them more.

After that was over, Koto asked the teams to select their next competitor. Shadow glanced at Kurama and said, "I'll go" He nodded, wishing her luck in his mind. Shadow knew and smiled. (AN her cloak covers everything but the bottom of her face)

Hiei also knew and gave a knowing smirk at Kurama, who avoided his eyes.

Shadow giggled and made her way to the center. She saw her opponent approach Koto and herself.

The female Wind elementalist, as what Shadow figured out, was very energetic looking. Her silver hair was in two pigtails with a few strands to frame her face. Her stunning light azure eyes held laughter, which gave way to her cheerful smile. The clothing she wore was also like the others, only hers was light blue with wavy lines of silver. And like Kagura, the Wind sorceress from the Feudal Era, she had a fan.

"NEXT UP IS THE MYSTERIOUS SHADOW FROM TEAM URAMESHI AND HIKAZE FROM TEAM MITSUWA!" Koto told the roaring crowd.

Hikaze rolled her eyes and grinned at her competitor.

Shadow could tell that, if given different circumstances, they would've become fast friends.

So instead, Shadow got into a basic fighting stance. Hikaze did the same on the other side of the field. Time stopped as the two stared each other down. Suddenly, like a whistle had sounded, they both moved.

Shadow aimed a punch for her abdomen, while Hikaze went for her legs. At the last moment, Shadow flipped over and kicked the Wind girl's side, efficiently knocking down for a good 5 seconds.

Hikaze's mood appeared to have darkened. She had been knocked down by a demon she can't even see! Taking out her fan, she created blades of wind to attack her enemy.

But it all went wrong as Shadow gracefully leaped out of harm's way. She took out her own weapon, a set of short twin swords, and changed to attack mode. She swung one blade towards Hikaze's head, while the other went for her legs.

Caught by the trick, Hikaze could only avoid the blow to her head, but not the one on her leg. Blood ran down her leg slowly.

Boy, she was angrier now. Summoning more wind, she again tried to attack with quantity. This time, though, some did manage to hit Shadow. There were a couple cuts on her lower cheeks, but none were serious.

Shadow smirked and just said "Goodbye" She threw both swords while running top speed (but not her fastest) towards Hikaze. As the twin blades picked up speed, they were engulfed by a black, misty-looking glow.

Hikaze screamed in pain as one pierced her arm and the other pinned her body down by her clothing. The instant she tried moving, the black glow darkened a bit before causing her to faint.

There was a disappointed groan in the stadium as the hyper announcer told everyone that the unknown fighter had won. Shadow growled low in her throat at them before giving her effective death glare. They finally quiet down and she smirked while heading to her teammates.

Koto, all this time, was pouting. "AW, THAT MEANS WE DON'T GET TO SEE JUST WHO THIS 'SHADOW' PERSON IS!" she whined into the microphone she just received from another worker. (eheheh... I 4got)

(((end chap)))

AN: howz diz? hope itz ok

I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was so busy….

I just moved….. packing, unpacking, painting, installing…. Etc.

Internet had to be cancelled…. Then reordered…

The SBC ppl didn't activate our service until yesterday…..

Problems inflicted on my comp….

ETC.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

angelicjapgurl : lol! realli? ill try 2 get dem bac on soon! im stil riting songs...

Inuyasha'sGirl1 : wow! thx so much! i hope itz as good as u would've like!

AzngrlQT : lol! yup, u got dat rite! and dankz 4 reviewing!

lilswtdreeminangel : LOL really? itz simple! itz kag! And ill try updating faster... but i gotta rite all diz stuff down 2!

Lita : wow, im glad u dink so! thx 4 reviewin again

shadow miko : lol, i'm tryin, but i cant dink of dings 2 rite bout...

Sexi3-Kagome69ner : lol of course itz not finished. but it might go a bit slow cuz im stil dinkin on how da battles r gonna b.

hiei's hime 2 :thx. I'm glad u like it.


	14. kurama's turn, important AN

After Koto stopped pouting, the last fight started.

"AND THE LAST COMPETITORS OF (only) THE FIRST ROUND ARE KURAMA FROM TEAM URAMESHI AND KIMIZU FROM TEAM MITSUWA!"

The excited fans (er, spectators) stood up and either booed/hissed at the fox or cheered for his opponent.

Kurama, of course, heard all this as he made his way to the center.

His opponent was a Water Elementalist (what he got form Shadow). The guy had light blue hair and a darker shade of blue eyes. His outfit was the same design as all the others. He appeared to hold no particular weapon, but you never know.

"Hello Kurama" he said with a hint of smugness. Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"AND NOW FOR THE LAST CONTESTERS!" Koto yelled into her mic. "WE HAVE KURAMA OF TEAM URAMESHI AGAINST MIZUKON FROM TEAM MITSUWA! GET READY, GET SET, GO!"

Mizukon attacked with basic hand-to-hand combat moves, all of which Kurama dodged. Kurama twisted out of range then proceeded to kick Mizukon's leg.

But Mizukon created a water shield. Kurama's assault was stopped. He wasn't injured, just really wet.

While his opponent was busy, Mizukon formed a sword of water. He rushed to the preoccupied fox and tried to slice him.

Kurama felt the attack coming and summoned his Rose Whip as he turned around. He slashed at the sword. Instead of breaking though, the sword split into two to avoid getting hit. It then merged back together.

Mizukon made a whirlwind of water droplets. It surrounded the two of them and occasionally hit Kurama.

Meanwhile, outside, Yusuke and Kuwabara was complaining that they couldn't see what was happening and what if Mizukon was playing dirty in there. Hiei was his regular self and Shadow was indifferent on the outside, but worried on the inside. And the crowd was yelling ways to torture.

-In the Whirlwind-

Kurama kept in dodging as many attacks as he could, but some managed to hit him. Mizukon was watching him in amusement until his foe suddenly attacked him.

Turning around from the various water attacks, Kurama readied his Rose Whip and lashed out towards Mizukon when he got the chance. He saw him curse under his breath and blocked with a more solid water sword. Kurama smirked.

Mizukon was the one to narrow his eyes this time.

"What are you smirking about Fox?"

In an emotionless voice, the fox replied.

"It seems you forgot one important detail; one that will prove you fatal"

"What's that?" Mizukon asked with a hint of fear creeping in his voice.

"Plants drink water"

The last thing Mizukon saw was the Rose Whip sucking up his sword and going through his own stomach. Then he lost consciousness.

The whirlwind of raindrops subsided and everyone could see into the arena again.

There, in the center, was Kurama, with pores of blood all over, holding his bloodied Rose Whip, which was still through an unconscious Mizukon. In slow motion, his body fell down with a thud and Kurama's whip turned back into a rose.

Pretty much everyone was speechless.

"WELL," Koto said in the microphone with an unbelieving face, "THAT WAS UNEXPECTED. AND KURAMA WON THIS ROUND. WHICH MAKES THE FINAL SCORE 4 – 1! TEAM URAMESHI WILL ADVANCE TO THE NEXT ROUND"

All the demons in the crowd were booing and hissing. But basically, all the conscious team members were ignoring them.

Sukiko walked over to his opposing team, smiled at them, and bowed an arigato.

Yusuke's mind was all "WHAT?"

Kurama and Hiei had similar thoughts: mainly confusion.

While Shadow also smiled and bowed slightly.

Her teammates stared with wide eyes at the interaction.

Sukiko laughed lightly and explained in two sentences: "My team was forced by our little gang. It was mostly a dare, with a forcing spell added in" Giving a small grin, he added, "Your friend here is very talented. She knew just by looking at my face"

Shadow was glad her hood was covering her upper face. She knew right now that her cheeks must be tinted red.

-AT THEIR HOTEL ROOM-

Yusuke flopped onto the couch and sighed. He had to drag Kuwabara all the way into the room and onto a bed. The guy was knocked out cold.

The others were just sitting around drinking tea.

There was a knock on the door and in came teenaged Koenma, Boton, Keiko, and Shizuru.

Yusuke instantly jumped up and yelled "WHAT THE HELL?"

SMACK

Keiko walked away from the teen with a red handprint on his face.

"Is that what you say after leaving me to worry about you while you go fight in another tournament? Huh!" an angry vein was popping out of her forehead.

"Easy! Keiko!" Yusuke tried calming down his girlfriend, while running in the opposite direction.

During the time the two of them battled out, Hiei, Kurama, and Shadow watched with amused grins.

Shizuru apparently knew where her little brother was and left to see him.

Boton was watching the two also, but with a sweatdrop on her head.

The toddler, (ko- hey!) er, I mean, Prince Koenma just sat down on the neglected couch, took a cup of tea, and drank. He knew it would be easier for him to wait than interfere, like last time. He cringed slightly.

While everyone else was waiting or doing something else, three demons in the room disappeared like smoke.

(((End)))

* * *

AN: I AM CONSIDERING DELETING THIS STORY!

I HAVE NO MOTIVATION ANYMORE. IT IS, APPARENTLY, NOT MY STYLE. - -

IF I DO, IT'LL BE SOMETIME AFTER SCHOOL STARTS. (Around fall/winter)

I'M SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO ACTUALLY LIKED THIS. I REREAD IT AND AM NOT HAPPY WITH IT. THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE MY LAST CHAPTER HERE SINCE I WROTE THIS BEFORE DECIDING.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

elemental neko : I'm glad u liked it. It was s'pose ta b kur/kag... but... not many ppl can tell...

lilswtdreeminangel : LOL yea, I no. Sorry, I dink I'm gonna leave...

hiei's hime 2 : thx 4 thinking so.


	15. NOTACHAP IMPORTANT!

Since only some people actually read the AN at the bottom of chapter 14, I'll repeat it:

I AM CONSIDERING DELETING THIS STORY BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT, I FIGURED OUT I SUCK AT WRITING STORIES, AND I REALLY DON'T HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO GO ON.

I'M REALLY SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO REALLY ENJOYED THIS. (How, I'll probably never know.)

I guess I'm not cut out to write long stories. My poems/songs are waaaayyyy better.

If someone wants to help, tell me and I'll consider.

AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY!

Oh, and this is for **foreveryourssnow**:

wow, you commented on almost every chapter. I'm impressed. Plus, you liked it. I'm so sorry I'm going to stop and probably delete this. Like I said above, I'm not really cut out for writing long stories. Poetry is easier for me.

And to answer some of your questions, yes, I did write those song lyrics. As for Kurama and Hiei, which team? Theirs or Kag's? If theirs, it's 'cause of Koenma (sorta). You know how much Hiei hates being on the team in the beginning? It's like that with both of them. If Kag's, it's because they care for her. They're demons, so I'm saying they have more trust values to their "family." Hiei's feelings for Kag are from love of family. The age is varied. Around 3-5 years after the beginning. On why they would believe Kikyo, I guess 'cause either she put some sort of spell or Inuyasha made them. shrugs. And, about the medicine demon and the quote, Yikono used to have a sister. She disowned him because he was the black sheep of the family. They loved to kill, slaughter, etc., but he didn't. He liked to help. Finally, yes Inuyasha mated Naraku, who is in Kikyo's body. Naraku is in possession of her soul piece. He is basically controlling her or using that as a shield.

Oo That was a lot.


End file.
